


After the Kiss

by Dxlsin



Category: Aristotle and Dante Discover the Secrets of the Universe - Benjamin Alire Sáenz
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-24
Updated: 2017-06-24
Packaged: 2018-11-18 06:06:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11285232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dxlsin/pseuds/Dxlsin
Summary: Aristotle loves his truck and Dante. Dante loves Aristotle and kissing him. All characters belong to Benjamin Alire Sáenz, the author of Aristotle and Dante Discover the Secrets of the Universe





	After the Kiss

I drove my car up Dante’s driveway. It was way past the usual time I get him home. My arms and legs were covered in goosebumps but it wasn’t because of the air that had now become chilly.   
“I hope your parents aren’t mad,” I say, my hand still on his knee. I’ve been touching him in some shape or form after the kiss. Dante leans his head against my shoulder and holds the hand that was on his knee.   
“I was with you, they wouldn’t care.” He smiles at me again. His lips are red and slightly shiny from all the kissing we’ve done. I lean over and press my lip against his again. We kiss for a while before I pull away. I try to hide my smile but I know there’s no use.  
“Go inside. I don’t want your parents mad.”  
“One more kiss, then I’ll go.” He presses his lips to mine again I cup the back of his neck lightly, deepening it. Dante Dante Dante Dante. His name runs through my brain as if it was the only word I knew. At the moment it was the only word that mattered. I’m in a truck that I love kissing the boy that I love. I’m a boy kissing another boy and it’s okay. It’s okay because we’re in love. We love each other. I love kissing. Maybe I just love kissing Dante. We kissed and kissed and kissed and we heard a knock at the passenger side window. I pull Dante towards me and look out the window. I look in terror at our mom’s smiling faces. Dante smiled and waved.  
“Hi Mom, Hi Mrs. Mendoza.” He leaned his back against my chest. It was an awkward position since he was much taller than me.   
“Hey boys, care to join us inside?” Dante looks at me as if contemplating.  
“Nah, it’s okay. I think I’ll stay outside and kiss my boyfriend some more.” He squeezed my hand. “Maybe in another hour.” Boyfriend. I was his boyfriend. He wants me to be his boyfriend. I can barely hide my smile so I turn my face away.   
“We’ll give you ten minutes then we’re dragging you in by the ear.” I turn back to my mom and I smiled. She gave me a look. A look of pride and approval. They walk back inside and my attention is back on the boy who has made his way into my lap.   
“Boyfriend? When did you ask me out?” Dante smirked.  
“I’m the second greatest guy in the universe, Aristotle. I’m just waiting for you to ask me out.” I laugh and it was a real laugh. A laugh that I felt in the pit of my stomach and rumble up through my chest and out my mouth.   
“No, you ask me out Dante.”   
“I kissed you first, you should be the one that asks me out. So stop laughing and get to it.” I act as though I’m thinking.  
“Nah,” I shrug, “Maybe in an hour.” He pulls me into a kiss.   
“No, now.” it was whispered and so soft and he sounded so needy.   
“Dante Quintana be my boyfriend okay?”  
“Ari,” he groaned leaning against the driver side window. I grin and put my hand on his stomach, rubbing him in a comforting way.  
“Dante Quintana, will you do me the honor of being my boyfriend?”  
“Fine,” he pulls me into another kiss by the back of my neck. It’s all soft and full of love. “Only because you have a car though.”   
“If you’re the secrets greatest guy in the universe,” I sit up straighter. “Who’s the first?”  
“You, Ari. It’s always been you.”

**Author's Note:**

> This is kind of bad I know, but I'm getting back in the hang of writing since I got a computer.


End file.
